Egypt's Old Pal
by Star4Dust
Summary: Sarah just appeared out of nowhere and happened to stumble to Sadie and Carter. A new kind of evil is released and Sarah hepled. What's going to happen when the gods have plans for Carter? Part 3 of PJO trapped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

This is Part 3 of PJO trapped , you can read PJO trapped , The Lost Lover and come back here, because it's all driven back from events from those books.

Sarah's Pov:

I was falling from the sky. I felt all my memories disappear, but one hung to me like rope about to be cut. I was having a picnic with some kid name Leo and Percy , Annabeth and Hazel. I tried to remember where they were from. I couldn't . I hit the solid hard sand ground. I screamed. Pain was surging through me like electricity. I closed my eyes. I woke up an the night , in the middle of a sandstorm. I limped to 2 lights. I saw a door opening from the sphinx. I jumped in. I walked in. I was in a bazaar. I walked. Looking for an infirmary. Every thing was in English to Ancient Egyptian. I collapsed. I woke up in an infirmary. I tried to get up. "No stop , you have many broken bones. I healed them, you've been out for 4 days: "Four days!" I exclaimed. "I've lost my memory , do you know where I could somehow get it back?" I asked. "There is a shop called Isis Potions and Spells. There is one feather of memory left." The lady said. She gave me something to drink. I immediately felt better. I stood up. I was still wearing my clothes. I went outside to the bazaar I looked for the shop and I found it. I saw the feather. "How much is that?" I asked the guy. "50 dollars" He replied. "What!" I said. I put my hand in my empty pocket. I held 50 dollars. "What-the" I said. I gave it to the guy. He gave me the feather. "How do I use it?" I asked. Just put it in a nearby fire, make sure it's near. If it's to far, you will remember only little" The guy replied. I walked away. Someone followed me. I walked faster . He walked faster. He began to run. I ran faster. "Someone screamed Thief! Thief!".

Carter's Pov:

I was in my room, my crook and flail in my back pack. "Come on Carter , We're going to be late!" Sadie said. "You can go alone" I said. "Carter your maybe not the Pharaoh of The House Of Life , but your kindof the Vice Pharaoh. "Do we have to visit every week?!" I asked. Sadie rolled her eyes. "Zia is already in the car" She said. We went into the car. Bes was driving. We managed to free Bast , Bes and other gods. We reached Egypt in 20 minutes flat. It was a magical car. I went in. I really hated being Pharaoh or leader for anything. We walked. "Thief! "Thief!" I heard. I saw a kid with dark brown hair that looked black. Just looking at her was confusing, she wore black jeans , black jacket and black shirt. She also had brown eyes. I thought she was a thief , and the large guy was the guard. Sadie said a command word and the floor froze. The girl slipped. The feather in her hand slipped to a fire. She went near it and inhaled it , but Zia pulled her away and the fire died out. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Zia said. "I'm not the thief! The guy is!" The girl said. We looked around he was gone. The girl looked at us with deadly eyes.

Sarah's Pov:

I inhaled enough to remember I can do magic , someone trapped me for thousands of years , and I'm good at fighting. I judo flipped the girl who was holding me. She landed on a boy with dark skin and dark hair. I collapsed. I still had no energy.

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Happy reading! I'm getting busy , so I will post every few days and sometimes week. I made an instagram account where I'll post sneak peeks of new chapters and Percy Jackson , Kane Chronicles , Doctor who , Divergent , and other stuff. It's called Percy_Jackson_Stuff

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Carter's Pov:

I woke up to Sadie and that girl who knows how to judo flip. "Carter , do you know what we just did?" Sadie said full of anger and embarrassment. I was still dizzy , I never realized it but Zia was heavy. "What?" I replied. "We destroyed the last feather of memory! This girl I mean Sarah , lost her memory . We kind of lost her last chance to regain her memory." Sadie said. I looked her, great. A new enemy. "You owe me one" Sarah said. She took her backpack. "Thanks for the help" Sarah said. "Wait , how did you get in if you lost your memory?" I asked. "I followed 2 lights , in a sand storm" Sarah said. "Wait are you even a magician ?" I asked. "I don't know" Sarah said. "Give her a wand , lets see if she is a magician. Maybe she can join our house" Sadie said. We gave her a wand. We told her to say a couple of words. Nothing. Sarah threw the wand. "Your not a magician" I said. "Obviously" Sarah and Sadie said at the same time. "Wait , don't creep out" Sarah said. We looked at her. "Come on" Sadie said. Sarah closed her eyes. Immediately the table and every thing around us began to float including us. "Wow!" Sadie said. I was still in shock. Where's her wand? Staff perhaps? Just doing that with her mind. We all dropped to the ground. Sadie fell face first. I fell on my head. Zia straight to the ground and she woke up. "W-what happened! I should be knocked out!" Zia said. "I really don't know how to use my powers , so I may put on you an unconsciousness spell on you" Sarah said. Half smiling. "Join our house , it's in Brooklyn." Sadie said. "Brooklyn" Sarah said repeatedly. "O-Okay, do have healers to give me back my memory?" Sarah said. "We've got Jasmine" I said. Sarah nodded, but I could see in her eyes she was unsure. "Let's go" Zia said. We saw Bast by the car. "Bast this is" Sadie said. "Sarah," Bast said with amazements. "You actually escaped , I'm impressed" Bast said clapping slowly. "Sarah doesn't have any memory left , just a little" I said. "Put her in the car now!" Bast yelled. We pushed Sarah into the car. "What's happening?" Sarah asked. "Bes fast Brooklyn" Bast said. We stayed silent the whole way. We reached the Nome. Sadie took Sarah to a room. Which was next to Sadie's. Sarah went in and said she was taking a shower. "Meeting now" Bast said. We sat in my room. "Do you know who that is?" Bast asked. "No" Zia replied. "She is a prisoner , she got out. She lost her memory. We can manipulate her. She is powerful , very. We can make her good" Bast said with a smile. Sarah opened the door. With a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. "I've got enough memory to recognize my weapons and fight. Speak who trapped me" Sarah said firmly. "The Greek Gods" Bast said, Obviously scared. "Where can I find them" Sarah said. "Revenge isn't the answer" Bast said. "I don't want revenge! I've lost someone , I want to meet him. Ask him questions , I want to know about my past. I cant tell who . I just remember his name and he's associated with gods. Now I know they are the Greek Gods" Sarah said. "Who?" Sadie asked. "Percy, something." Sarah said. "I know him , but…." I said. Then something huge hit the wall. We saw 2 people made of sand hitting us with fireballs and all kinds of magic. Sarah avoided each one. She attacked them. I used the crook and flail to fight them off. I didn't think , I just fought. I said one spell and they exploded. "Back to the Greek Gods" Sarah said. We all laughed. Tomorrow was school . I'll just find a way to get Sarah in. She stayed in the Brooklyn house. In History class. I opened my bag to get out the History book

& BAM! Not laterally , its just everywhere I go I see the Crook and Flail. They were a gift , I guess , from Ra. I Really hated being the leader for anything. Horus would never give up. He would send me tips and how do's to be a pharaoh, he sends me that everyday! And more on his birthday. He would use his godly power and make the Crook and Flail appear anywhere I was. It was annoying. Why would he want me to become a pharaoh that bad? Don't let me start on visiting trips from Horus. It was really really annoying.

**Hope you liked chapter 2! Don't forget to review! Happy reading!**

**Instagram: percy_jackson_stuff **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Carter's Pov:

I was sitting in my history class. Our teacher made history look boring. I guess that's why kids hate history. "Hello , Carter" I heard Horus say in my mind. I didn't reply. He kept annoying me for the last month. "This is important" Horus said. "Shut up, this can wait. You've been annoying me for a month" I said in my mind. The bell rang. We all went to lunch. Sadie came to me. "Carter , Isis didn't shut up for the last hour!" Sadie said. "Don't look at me! Horus has been annoying me for the past month!" I said. "What has he been saying?" Sadie said. "He just drops by and says hi and keeps chatting. I don't reply." I said. "What's Isis saying?" I asked. "She's screaming and shouting at me. I keep hearing broken sentences. Like: Bring him! Carter! Gods! Sadie! Fast! Come on!" Sadie said. We laughed. Sadie went to her friends. I went to mine. John is in my class. He's also in the Brooklyn Nome. Mike isn't a Magician , but he's in the soccer team. George isn't a Magician , but he's a photographer. Tom shares my love for history. We ate. "Carter!" Horus bellowed in my mind. Suddenly an earthquake came out of nowhere. Everyone begun screaming. I didn't. "Horus really another earthquake?" I said in my mind. "You wont reply" Horus said "I wont stop it , you will. Use magic" Horus said. "What!" I said in my mind. The earthquake didn't stop. Sadie came to me. "C-c-carter! I-Isis told me you can stop it" Sadie said. "I can't! Why does everybody think I can?!" I said. The earthquake was getting stronger. Every one was screaming. "Ca-Carter!" Sadie said. I concentrated. I thought of one word. I whispered it. The earthquake stopped. Sadie hugged me until I couldn't breathe. The principal told us to return home. The earthquake only affected the school. I got on and immediately I went to my room. I jumped into my bed. That spell made me sleepy. "Carter?" I heard. I saw Horus in his Pigeon form near my window. "Thanks for the earthquake !" I said still sleepy. "It's all part of my plan" Horus said. "What?" I asked. Sadie came in and Horus said something and we vanished to the throne room.

Horus's Pov (A month before) :

I was sitting in my throne room. It was great to be king. My advisor came in: "M-my-my lord. There is a tiny problem , well its not that tiny" He said. "Does someone want the throne!" I said. "Almost, you need more power. Some one might over throw you. Preferably you could use Carter Kane. He's well the most powerful Magician of the century." My advisor said. "How can I use him?" I asked desperate. "You can turn him into a god, you will rule of course , but no one can beat you both." The advisor said. "Give me a month I'll think" I said. I sat there thinking . I Kept coming into Carter's mind. Seeing if he'll handle the pressure. Today I asked a friend to make an earthquake. Carter stopped it by just whispering a single word. Of course I knew it would make him sleepy. So it would make it easier to kidnap him. Today I decided to do it. I went to his room and kidnapped him.

Sadie's Pov:

We were in the throne room. I was sanding in the corner. I couldn't move. "Its hopeless to try, here I'm stronger. I can control your body unlike in the human world" Isis said next to me. I saw Carter fighting Horus. "What's going on!" I said. "We are turning him to god. He doesn't want to. He's fighting for freedom" Isis said. Carter was fighting like a pro. He really doesn't want to a god. Who does want to become a god. You have to use a magician's body as a host. "Carter! Stop it!" Horus said obviously tired. "How does Carter turn into a god?" I asked. "He has to sit into the throne" Isis said. "Carter don't go near the throne!" I yelled . Isis looked at me angry. "What?" I said mockingly. "Carter don't let me" Horus said. Carter stopped moving. He froze. "What's goi—in-ing on!" Carter said. "I'm controlling your body. "Stop it!" Carter said. He started moving to the throne slowly. He's obviously fighting it , but Horus's magic is to strong. Suddenly the wall crashed. I saw Zia , Walt and Sarah! They began fighting . Smoke appeared everywhere, but Carter was still moving toward the throne. "Sadie!" Carter said. Horus was still controlling him. Carter disappeared in the smoke! "Carter!" I yelled. Isis ran to fight. I concentrated and I could move. I run to Carter.

Carter's Pov:

I was moving towards the throne. Smoke was everywhere. I tried to control my body, I couldn't. I heard an explosion. Which pushed me and I hit the throne. I felt all the power surging threw me. I could control my body again. I laid on the floor. Exhausted. Sadie ran to me. She helped me up. Zia , Walt , Sarah and Sadie and I ran to a portal. We were in my room. I could barley breathe. "Carter are you alright?" Zia said. "Yea" I replied. "How did you know what happened to us?" Sadie asked. Zia and Walt looked at Sarah, who was standing by the corner. "Thanks" I said. "I was behind Sadie , I wanted to tell you that Bast left for the day. I went in & Bam! Horus took you." Sarah said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Carter's Pov:

I didn't tell anyone I was a –a god. I just felt bad. At night around 3 am . I sat near the window looking at the stars. Someone knocked the door. Who could be awake now? Sarah opened the door. She came near me , studied me. "You're a god aren't you?" Sarah said. "H-how did you know?" I asked. "Now I know" Sarah replied. "Don't tell anyone! I just couldn't" I said. "I wont." Sarah said. We sat a constellation of a girl with bows and arrows. "Zoe" Sarah said. "What?" Carter said. "I went to the library and told Jasmine to cast a memory spell on me. I could remember little things. When Jasmine cast it again it didn't work only the first time. "What do you remember?" I asked. "That I know how to read minds" Sarah said. She looked at me. "I'm not bad!" Sarah said. She really does read minds. "Where's Bast?" I asked. "I don't know". "How come I don't need a host or" I said. "Your only16! When you reach 1000 or 2000 year old , you need a host. Greek gods don't have this problem. I don't know why" Sarah said. Sarah stared at the sky. "Have you ever wanted to know what's out there? I feel contained here, I want to run free . Travel the world space and time! Like the Doctor!" Sarah said. " Doctor who?" I asked. "Nothing I thought I remembered something" Sarah said. "What did Bast say to you?" I asked. "She told me she had some business to be taken care of" Sarah said "Well gotta go , and Carter get some sleep." Sarah said. I went to my bed. I was afraid that Horus would come visit or something worse. I slept . I had a dream. It was exactly what happened in the throne room. There were two thrones, Sadie was knocked out. I looked around and saw Horus. "Hello Carter" Horus said. "What do you want now? Another end of the world crisis?" I said. Horus laughed. "Not exactly , it's the end my world." Horus said . Suddenly someone held my hands. They were the Egyptian guards. "What's going on!" I demanded as the guard pushed my towards one throne. "The gods are turning you into a god, just to make sure I still have my throne" Horus said. I tried to push. The guards put me on one throne. I was stuck . I couldn't move. I was frozen (**Authors note: let it go! Let it go!) **Sitting on the chair. "We have to wait till sunset." I felt like I wanted stay , but still don't. "Why do you keep fighting Carter?" Horus said. "What?" I said. "Have you wondered why sometimes you've acted greedy , wanting power?" Horus said. "Wh-why?" I replied. "Since you were a kid , I controlled you , but you were strong sometimes you 'd fight back and you wont know it. When you get older it's harder to attack your mind. Remember when you became pharaoh? Why didn't you say no? You just accepted. Isn't that weird?" Horus said. I felt angry. I concentrated and I had my crook and flail. I got up. Horus and I began to fight. I woke up at 12 pm. "What happened" Sadie said. 'What?' I replied. "You were talking in your sleep" Sarah said. She always stayed near the shadows. She looked invisible there. "Don't we have school?" I asked. "No one went today. The school was getting repaired" Sadie said. I looked at the window and saw a pigeon smiling. Oh no it's Horus. "Shooo! Get away !" Sarah said. The bird flew away. "Where's Bast?" I asked. "She isn't back yet, why do want to see her?" Sadie said. "He's just worried" Sarah said. I sent her a message "Thank you" through my eyes. I went to the bathroom and got dressed. I went down. Ate breakfast. "What do you want to do?" Zia asked. "We could go to the mall" Sadie said. We took a taxi to a huge shopping mall. Sarah stayed home with Jasmine "I feel there is something I'm supposed to do now" Sarah said.

Sarah's Pov:

"Are you ready?" Jasmine said. "It's going to be an Inception?" I said smiling. "What?" Jasmine asked. "Nothing , I thought I remembered something" I said. "It's a spell you'll get your memory for a minute in a dream and tell one of your friends to find you." Jasmine said. I closed my eyes. For a moment I remembered every thing. I saw Leo. "LEO , no time to explain. Listen, you forgot me. Your mind was the easiest to attack" I said. "Gee thanks" Leo said. "No , I mean I go to the mind to the most relatable to mine. Listen , I'm trapped in my body. I forgot about my past life with the seven . And you forgot me. Just go to Egypt! I'll try to talk to you again" I said. I woke up and slowly began to forget everything. "Did you do it?" Jasmine asked. "Yea I told him to meet me in Egypt" I replied. I forgot everything. Just a few things , like I can fight and other stuff. "Again" I said. I closed my eyes. I remembered everything. I attacked Percy's mind. He's fighting. I finally got in. I saw Percy . I strangled "Took you long enough! You have a strong mind. It took me hours to even attack it! So you remember me?" I said. "No!" Percy yelled startled. "Who are you?" Percy asked. "I'm Sarah" I said. Suddenly Percy saw images everywhere. I tried make him to remember. He hugged me. I forgot everything. I whispered "I don't know you ." I woke up to the infirmary collapsing. I screamed : "Jasmine! Jasmine!" She pulled me out. I saw Zia , Carter , Sadie fighting more monsters. I fought with them. We killed all of them. The infirmary collapsed. "What happened!" I said. "I don't know , those monsters appeared out of nowhere!" Carter said. I looked at him. "Did Bast arrive?" I asked. "No" Zia said. "Do you think she's in trouble. I saw a mini rainbow by the pool. I got out a coin. A threw it inside , I said something then I said Bast. Suddenly we saw Bast fighting a giant sand creature with the head of the Dinosaur. "She's in Egypt!" I exclaimed. The rainbow disappeared. "How did you do that!" Sadie said. "I-I don't know. It just felt normal doing it" I replied still confused. Its like I've been doing it for years . "Lets go to Egypt and save Bast" Carter said.

Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Happy reading!

Instagram: percy_jackson_stuff


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

Zia's Pov:

Bes was missing to. We used a portal . We kept ending up in the same place. "Leave me, maybe it will work without me" Sarah said. "No , your part of our team now" Carter said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Okay , look leave the portal here" Sarah said. She somehow maneuvered the portal to the pool . She went in "Follow me" Sarah said. "I don't trust her" I said. "Come on , give her a chance" Carter said. We followed Sarah to the highest balcony. "What are you doing!" Walt exclaimed. Sarah stood on the edge of the balcony. Which overlooked the pool "We are going to jump!" Sarah said. "Your crazy!" I said. Sadie went first. She stood on the edge. "Ready!" Sarah said. "No!" Sadie said. Sarah pushed Sadie and Sadie fell. We heard her screaming. It stopped. "Who's next?" Sarah said. "Sadie died!" Zia said. "No she didn't" Sarah said. "I'm next" Walt said. He stood at the edge. Sarah pushed him. "Come on who's next?" Sarah said. "Me" Carter said. "No , me" I said. If I was left alone with Sarah I would kill her. I don't like how she acts. Like she's free spirited and acts like she's the leader and always sacrifices herself , and thinks she's stronger than everybody. I stood at the edge of the terrace. Sarah pushed me. I fell and into the pool. I fell into darkness. I couldn't breathe. Am I dead? Suddenly I saw a flash of light. I swam up. I came out of the Nile gasping for breath. "Zia" Sadie said. "Are we in Egypt?" I asked. "Yea" Walt said. "They pulled me up. We waited for Carter.

Sarah's Pov :

I jumped in but something held on to me. Those sand men! They took me into the darkness. I in chains in the throne room of the gods. "Horus!" I yelled. "What?" He replied next to Isis. "What do you want?!" I shouted "Set me free!" . "How about a deal , your freedom and memory for Carter Kane" Horus said. "No! He's a living breathing creature. I wont trade!" I said. "I know your protecting him, you put a spell on him the night you were with him. We can't track him. But you can" Horus said. "No!" I yelled louder this time. I concentrated. The chains exploded. I created a portal and jumped out. I ended up in Toph's place. I went in. "Hello" Toph said. "Um hi?" I said. "I guess you're here for your memory" Toph said. "You can get it back?" I asked. "yes" He replied. I followed him. We went into a library. "Read this" Toph gave me a book. I read one sentence I remembered little tings. Read it all and you'll remember everything. I read all 50 pages. I remembered. "Ah Toph I remember . You said you owed me one when I saved you back in Egypt" I said. "Yes I did" Toph said. I went into a portal.

Carter's Pov:

"Come on" Sarah said. "Um Sarah" Carter said. "What?" Sarah replied. "Do you know how to turn an immortal into a mortal?" I asked. Sarah looked like that sentence got back terrible memories. She stared at the horizon. "No" Sarah said in a soft voice. "Your not telling me something" I said. "What" Sarah said. "Something is bothering you" I said. I stood by the edge. "Did you do something bad or like someone or met someone you remember" I said Sarah looked angry. "Just because you're a god doesn't mean you can take over someone's privacy" Sarah said. She pushed me. I fell into darkness. I couldn't breathe. I saw a flash of light. I swam up. I came out of the Nile gasping for breath. Zia helped me out. Sarah didn't come out. "Carter what did you do?" Sadie said. "I kind of kept questioning her. Well she got angry" I said. "You shouldn't question a girl!" Sadie said. "Especially one who judo flipped me" Zia said. "No time let's go find Bast" Walt said. "Why was she so angry?" I said. "Carter a girl's heart is a dangerous sea. You get in your dead" Zia said. We laughed. We walked towards the sphinx. Zia said something and a door appeared. We went in. We went into the first Nome. We went to a room and discussed where Bast would be. We went outside. Still no idea where Bast is. Suddenly someone came flying and landed on the Walt. "That was fun" Sarah said smiling. "Gimme your crook and flail" Sarah said. "Why?" I asked. "I decided to take your offer" Sarah said. "Really?" I said suspiciously . "Don't trust her , she was a prisoner ! I don't get why we even have her! Carter listen" Zia said. "You call being treated like a nobody and thrown in prison just for being more powerful than the gods mean I'm bad?" Sarah said . "What!" Sadie said. "You got your memory back!" Walt exclaimed. "Yes I did!" Sarah said with satisfaction "I'm a genius . In ancient Egypt while I was with Percy , long story . I enchanted a scroll to regain my memory if I lost it and I gave it to Toph. I knew I would lose my memory because I could see through time and other stuff. I gave Toph precise instructions to do all of that stuff. And Walla ! I've got my memory back! You could clap now" Sarah said with a satisfied grin. "Can this Percy control water and make hurricanes?" Carter asked. "Yes , I guess you remember him. You met in the book Son Of Sobek. Right?" Sarah said. "Book?" Sadie asked. "Where I'm from which is a different universe , you are books there . Huge fan by the way . Read all of them" Sarah said. "Carter back to business , the crook and flail?" Sarah said.

Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Happy reading!

Instagram: percy_jackson_stuff


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sadie's POV:

I saw carter slowly give Sarah the crook and flail. Her eyes glowed white for a second and returned back to normal. "It will not do, not strong enough" Sarah said. "Carter what's wrong?' I said. "It's really nothing and I was meaning to tell you" Carter said , but he was interrupted by Sarah. "Run!" Sarah screamed. We heard a roar. We saw a giant sand man **(** **Author's note: Do you want to build a snow man?)** with a head of a dinosaur. Zia went in and called some Magicians to fight. I heard a faint laugh and Sarah was gone. The crook and flail were with Carter . "Look!" CARTER said. We saw Sarah fighting the giant with amazing speed. She was fighting with a sword and shield. We saw other magicians racing towards the giant. We began to fight. I saw Bast fighting to! I felt happy to see she was okay. We all fought . Carter used his combat magic. I used some potions and threw them, Zia used her fire magic, but no hope. The monster grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly we saw a huge water ball hit the monster. We turned around and saw a few teenagers. Sarah was cheering. We all did the same. Sarah concentrated and it began to rain. We all cheered .We all ran inside accidentally pushing in the teenagers in. I saw Bast. Nothing mattered now. I missed her. "Bast!" I said . Bast hugged me . "Hey , glad to see you are okay" Carter said. "Carter you seem different. Did something happen when I was away?" Bast said. "Yea , he's been training. See Carter I told you they'd notice!" Sarah said. Carter gave a smile. "And Horus kidnapped him . We saved Carter like it was nothing" Sadie said. "Where have you been?" Sadie asked. "I had Georgi prisoned for thousands of years . The Egyptians didn't even know. Carter when something is dangerous you have to imprison it" Bast said. Sarah walked a few stepped backwards "Gotta go , got some friends to strangle" Sarah said smiling flakily walking to the group of teenagers. We sat in a café. We exchanged adventures. Percy Jackson told us his adventures. I found out that Percy and Carter met. Percy and his friends are DEMIGODS. I mean half god. I felt more power coming that Percy guy. We told them were magicians. _**For the first time in forever **_Sarah seemed happy . That void in her life is finally filled. "Percy tell them they could trust me and I'm a good fighter and no one and I should repeat no one takes my candy." Sarah said mockingly. "We jumped of a building because you said so! Doesn't that mean enough?!" Walt said . We all laughed. For a moment it didn't matter If we were magicians or demigods . We felt like we were friends.

You can tell by the last few chapters I'm obsessed with frozen. Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Happy reading!

The end!

Next story : Open wide (PJO & KC)

Instagram: percy_jackson_stuff


End file.
